


Robstar Week 2015

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Admittedly the BBRae is background, Angst, But only a little, F/M, Fluff, Humour, I'm Bad At Tagging, RobStar, Shipping Week Prompts, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One chapter per prompt of 2015's edition of Robstar Week (5th July - 11th July)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Circus

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve always wanted to take part in a shipping week (I didn’t find out about Tomodashi Week until about a month after it finished, dammit) so Robstar is as good a place to start as any! For each day I’ll be submitting little ficlets for the chosen topic.

“Robin, where are we going?” Starfire’s green eyes were bright with curiosity as he walked. She was floating delicately beside him, practically vibrating with anticipation. He turned to grin at her; that was just one of the many things he loved about her, how she took such joy in learning about Earth culture. Plus, it made him feel important when she came to him to have such culture explained.

“It’s a..a surprise, Starfire.” He smiled knowingly. He was, as per usual, wearing his mask, and it hid his eyes from her. He was kind of glad; he had a feeling she’d be able to guess in a second where they were going if he wasn’t. “And if I told you, it’d ruin the surprise.”

Starfire giggled and back-flipped gracefully in the air, clapping her hands delightedly, “Oh joy!” she exclaimed, “I do so love Earth surprises!” Robin chuckled. Another thing: she was innately cheerful. Tamaranians were so passionate; in joy and sorrow and everything else. After years of biting down on his own feelings, pushing them aside to get the job done, it was refreshing to spend time with someone who didn’t see expression as a weakness.

“Are we going to the zoo?” She then asked, “Or how about the park of amusement? Oh, oh! The center of life of the sea?” She had particularly enjoyed the sea life center when they’d gone there, pronouncing the penguins and seal pups as ‘ _even more adorable than a newborn bumgorf!_ ’ He wasn’t sure if he could call them _dates_. To be honest, he wasn’t sure what to call them.

But he enjoyed them nonetheless; he got to spend time with Starfire, without the possibility of Cyborg or Beast Boy walking in and interrupting (he was under the impression that Raven had never interrupted them, in truth she was just much better at covering it up, probably because she could enter – and exit – a room basically silently).

Robin smiled at her enthusiasm, “No, Star,” he replied, “None of those places. In fact, I don’t think you’ve ever been here before.”

“Ooh!” Starfire floated around to hover level with his face, her own mere inches away, “How exciting!”

Having her face this close to his reminded him of Tokyo last year, and he felt a hot blush creep across his cheeks – not just because of what had transpired between them, but of his obliviousness to Starfire’s interest at him, and later his dismissal of her feelings. His statement that he could only be a hero, that he had been raised to be a hero and a hero only still made him feel guilty. But one smile from Starfire and all his troubles just melted away.

“Good to hear,” he said, “I really think you’ll enjoy it. But…” he trailed off carefully, “Could you… Not tell the others about this?”

At this, Starfire landed beside him, looking almost scared – no, _concerned_. She frowned slightly and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Robin…” She said softly, “Is there something wrong?”

He shook his head, but didn’t meet her eyes. He had grown a few inches in this past year, and he was now level with her in height. When she ducked her head to see his face, she noticed that there were tears leaking out of the seam of his mask.

“Robin!” She exclaimed, “There is something wrong, you do not have to be doing the lying to me.” Robin shook his head again, wiping roughly at his tears, but they did not stop flowing. Before he could say or do anything, she pulled him close and hugged him tightly.

“You do not have to lie.” she said softly, “But you do not have to tell me either.” She let go, and noticed his tears had slowed a little. He managed a watery smile. “On Tamaran, even the mightiest of warriors are permitted to shed tears, it is only natural.” She added, in an attempt to cheer him up; she knew he really hated crying, especially in front of other people.

“I’m sorry, Star,” He said, his voice a bit uneven, “This is supposed to be a fun day out, but…” He sighed, “I knew it would put me off, but I didn’t know… I didn’t think it’d be this much.” He gave a weak laugh and wiped roughly at him tears.

Starfire looked at him, confused, “What do you mean, Robin?” she asked, “Why did you take me here if it would disturb you? And why does it disturb you?” She added, “If you want to leave, I do not mind.”

Robin shook his head again, “No, Star,” he said, “I… I wanted to show you this because… Because I care about you. A lot. And… You’ve always been so honest with me, you’ve never hidden anything, but I have. I hide my face, my name, my past…” he broke off, and moved to clasp her hands between his, “But I want to make this work. I really want us to work. And for that to happen… You have to know. You have a right.”

Starfire’s eyes were watering now, albeit for a different reason, “Know what?” she asked quietly. Robin took her hand gently and led her to the line of trees; they had been walking down a path to the middle of a large field. She could see something on the other side of the field, but she didn’t know what. Some others had been walking down the path, but hugging the treeline provided a modicum of privacy.

“I’ve never told any of you about my past,” Robin began his explanation, “I never told you how I came to be Batman’s…uh… His apprentice.” He paused, “And… I think it’s only right that if I’m going to be in a relationship with you, you should know.”

Starfire raised a hand to touch his cheek, “Robin…” She said softly, “You do not have to tell me anything you do not want to. I trust you.” This made him smile again, though it was still wan. He reached up to cover her had with his own, and as he took it from his face, he kissed it gently before lowering it. They were standing opposite each other, now, holding hands.

“I know.” He said, “But I want to. I want you to know because I…I…I care about you.” He cursed himself for chickening out again; but one milestone at a time. He took a deep breath, and launched back into his explanation, “Well… Before I was a hero, or even a hero in training… I was part of a circus.” He blushed a little; this would be where most people would laugh. But Starfire was not most people. In fact, her eyes lit up.

“The circus?” She asked, “You were part of the circus? That sounds wonderful!” She grinned, but the smile died as she saw how sad he looked, “Oh no…” She whispered, horrified, “Robin… What happened?” Her free hand came up to touch his face again, and this time he did not reach to cover it with his own hand, rather he leaned into her touch, and allowed himself a few seconds to just enjoy her presence.

He gulped, and took another deep breath, “I was part of an act known as the Flying Graysons.” he explained, “With my mom and my dad. We were acrobats. I liked my life there, it was fun…” He trailed off, “But…one night the act… It went wrong. The rope holding the trapeze up… It… It snapped. And they…” He shook his head. No, he couldn’t do it…it was too difficult. But Starfire was not an idiot, she knew what he meant, and her face fell.

“Oh, Robin…” She exclaimed, her voice horrified and quiet, “I… I am so sorry.” Her hand was still on his cheek, and she stroked his face with her thumb. As a Tamaranian, she was used to extremes of emotions; they were an emotive people, and expressing one’s inner thoughts and feelings was seen as strength as opposed to Earth’s view of weakness.

“I do not know how to make this better,” She admitted forlornly, “Is there anything I can do?”

Surprisingly, Robin chuckled at this; tearful and despairing, he chuckled. Because Starfire was being so classically… _Starfire_. She was always so intent on helping people and making them feel better. So much so that her mere presence improved most people’s mood. He chuckled, and smiled softly.

“You’re doing it already, Star,” He told her softly, mirroring her and touching her cheek. Starfire did not really understand what she was doing, thought she was glad she was helping. She tilted her head forwards to their foreheads were touching, and for a while they were just stood there, holding hands, touching foreheads, hands on each other’s cheeks.

When Robin broke the silence, it was with a question.

“Can I ask a favour?” He asked carefully, and she nodded immediately; anything to make him feel better.

“Of course, Robin.” She smiled gently, “What is it?”

“Could…” He faltered, “Could you…not tell the others? About me? This? I just… I’m not ready for them to know yet and I–” He was cut off by a kiss from his girlfriend. It was a surprise but by no means an unwelcome one, and he leant into the kiss. It continued a few moments longer, but then Starfire pulled away. It had been the first way she could think of to make him stop talking.

“I will not tell the others.” She promised him, “It is not my secret to share, Robin. I will keep the silence.” She put a hand over her heart, and he smiled at her.

“Thanks, Star.” He said earnestly, feeling a lot better. By admitting his past to her he felt as if a weight had been taken off his shoulders – plus the kiss hadn’t hurt – and his emotional state felt improved. Starfire smiled at him, resuming her bubbliness as she began floating a few inches again, but she soon landed; favouring holding Robin’s hand as they walked over flying.

“Are you still wanting to attend the show?” She asked, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked. “Or do you want to return home?” Robin paused for a moment, but shook his head.

“No.” He decided, “We should see the show. The circus is really cool to watch. And anyway.” He smiled, “I want you to see it.”

“Well…” She looked away shyly, “I am honoured that you are feeling comfortable to share your past with me, Robin. I know that Earthlings often find it difficult to bear the soul to others.” At this, Robin nodded heartily. He reckoned that, having been practically raised by Batman, he was a little more emotionally constipated than most people his age. But he had managed to explain his past to Starfire, and he was glad of this; someone to share it with, and a proof of the trust she had in him.

Of course, the entirety of the team knew he had lost his parents in a tragic accident, but they hadn’t known who, or how. The details he had kept to himself; the general point he had been forced to reveal because of their line of work. He also knew some of theirs; he knew more than he cared to know about Raven’s father, that Beast Boy lost his parents in an accident too, and Cyborg lost his mother when he was young. Starfire… Well, she had not hidden her past, he had simply never asked. But, given that he had never met, nor heard of, her parents, he was inclined to believe that they had met similar fates to his own.

As they walked across the field and the big top of the circus came into view, Starfire practically exploded with excitement, almost vibrating with anticipating energy. Robin watched as she laughed, giggled and flew, smiled as she landed besides him, and thoroughly enjoyed both the circus show and her reactions to it - that said he was pretty sure between the two of them, they could do every act themselves.

By the end of the night, as they walked back to the Tower in sated, content quiet, talking in low voices and stealing kisses, he decided that, whilst the circus would always be a painful subject for him, he still rather liked it. He liked it for the trust he could give other people, the roots of him as a person and as a hero, for the memories of his parents before their accident, and for the memory of Starfire telling him it was alright to cry.

Yeah, he liked the circus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s Day 1! What did you think? If you like the sad-about-his-parents and/or cute-comfoting stuff, might I recommend http://teentitanscomic.blogspot.co.uk/2014/01/teen-titans-go-47-regarding-robinone.html ? It’s an issue of the tie-in comics, set after the show but in the same continuity (and I’m fairly confident, 100% canon). What’s great is that it does not reference the oh-so-crap reboot.


	2. Day 2: Meeting Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *gravelly voice* _I'm Batman_
> 
> Actually I'm not, and I wouldn't want to be. I'd like to be Starfire, or Artemis. Or Zatanna, she's awesome.
> 
> Anyway, here’s the second one. And, fair warning, I have never read any Batman comics or watched any of his shows, my only encounter has been his Young Justice persona, so I apologise for most-likely-shit portrayal of this character; I was mostly going by how he acted in that basketball scene (those of you who watch YJ know what I mean).

That morning, when Robin knocked on her door and she opened it, she was very surprised to find that he was not wearing his normal uniform.

“Robin.” she said blankly, “You are dressed differently? Why is this? Is it another Earth custom with which I am unfamiliar?”

Robin shook his head, “No, Star, it’s just… Where we’re going today, I have to be undercover. People can’t know who I am.” And indeed, they wouldn’t. He had swapped his steel-toed boots for sneakers not unlike Beast Boy’s, only they were white and blue, not black and purple. He wore normal jeans rather than (what Cyborg and BB called) tights and a black hoodie over a bright red shirt. In place of his mask was a pair of sunglasses, tinted to hide his eyes. His hair was not gelled back, falling over his forehead and covering his ears. She had not realised that it was long enough to do that, frankly. And, though he looked very different from the Robin she knew, she rather liked this look.

“Will I have to go under the cover also?” she asked him, thinking of hiding under a blanket. Robin paused, before shaking his head.

“I don’t think so,” He said, “Just don’t attract too much attention to yourself.” He’d be lying if he said that was the only reason he didn’t want her to go undercover. What could he say? She was cute. Beautiful, really. And she didn’t dress like a superhero. She could be mistaken for someone with a deep tan (maybe a Californian) as long as she didn’t fly or shoot starbolts, whereas the guy running around in a cape and domino mask (him) was another matter.

Since they had a way to travel, and Cyborg was kind of iffy about other people driving the T-Car (incidentally, ever since an event that occurred about a week after returning from Toyko, wherein there was a decent chance that anyone walking into any room of the Tower would find Robin and Starfire kissing in said room, Cyborg had point blank refused to give Robin the keys for dates with Starfire. Long story short, Cyborg had screamed – to quote directly – “ _Stop making babies in my baby_ ”) they took the motorbike. Whilst Starfire’s flight was undoubtedly faster (namely, no traffic) there was something enjoyable about riding on the back of the bike – and it probably had something to do with the fact that she had her arms around Robin’s torso.

By the time they arrived at their chosen destination, it was early afternoon, and the sun was high in the sky, silhouetting the large letters that were perched atop the large building. When Starfire saw them, she felt an unpleasant twist in her gut; reminded of a Robin forced to become evil, to become a thief, to become Slade’s apprentice. She remembered his determination to fight them, his strange avoiding her until the rest of the team was out for the count, and when he was finally forced to face her, her refusal to fight him. 

For Robin, similar memories haunted him, and he too felt an unpleasant tug in his abdomen. But, he also remembered something else. He had explained a lot to his teammates, why he had been forced to turn against them for their own safety, and so on. But he had not been inclined to reveal that it had not been Starfire’s surrender that had nearly broken him – well, not just – but that fact that it had been Starfire. Her refusal to battle him, and the defeat, the pain in her voice when she had said as much. And that one word…her name from his mouth, had nearly cost him everything. Of this, only Starfire and himself were aware, though Raven (who had a good handle on reading emotions) suspected as much.

But they both pushed those thoughts aside as they took off their helmets and parked the bike in the neighbouring carpark. Holding hands and smiling at one another; glad at how far they had come, and that such a memory was far behind, they entered Wayne Enterprises.

“Robin,” Starfire began, “Why are we here? Is it an undercover mission?”

Robin grinned at her, looking so different and yet so similar in his civilian clothing, “Kind of.” He replied, “I’m undercover, but it’s not really a mission. It’s… Well, a date.”

She frowned at him, confused. “A date?” She asked blankly, and looked around, “This is a peculiar location for a date. Or is this another Earth custom which I do not understand?”

He chuckled; as ever her curiosity and confusion was endearing, “I suppose…” He replied, “But usually this sort of thing happens at a house, or a restaurant.”

“So why are we in the office building?” She looked at him with her beautiful green eyes, deep and curious and utterly gorgeous. Robin, one of his hands still in hers, raised his other to rub his neck; a nervous habit that he wasn’t sure how or when he’d picked up.

“Well…follow me and you’ll find out.” He smiled, not wanting to give too much away. He led her to an elevator (which she adored, apparently there were few things so wonderful as ‘the elevation box’ and this only made his blush deepen – frankly he often looked sunburned when around her, even more so since they’d actually become a couple) and they slowly made their way to the top floor. They were alone in the elevator, so, during the (frankly quite long) journey to the top, Starfire had enough time to marvel at the view of the city below – which was apparently different as opposed to when she was just flying – and to steal a few kisses from Robin, which he did not mind at all.

They reached the top floor to find it large, white, and quite empty; very cut and clean and shiny. There was a desk where a woman was sat, a big silver Wayne Enterprises sign on the wall behind her, and she looked entirely uninterested in Robin and Starfire, even when they approached the desk.

“Can I help you?” she asked, looking bored, and Robin approached the desk, though he did not let go of Starfire’s hand; he hadn’t since they’d walked into the building. He dug his free hand into his pocket and pulled out a card, handing it to the woman. She looked it over, smiled, and handed it back to him.

“He’s in his office.” She told him. Robin thanked her and made his way over to the large pair of doors that presumably led to said office. As they walked the woman called out, “It’s a pleasure to have you back, sir.” In a cheerful voice. 

Starfire turned to Robin, “What does she mean?” She asked him, smiling and waving at the now-very-pleasant secretary. Robin smiled wryly.

“Let’s just say I have friends in high places.” He replied, and pushed through the large doors, into the office.

It was insanely large, the wall opposite the doors was entirely glass, between said walls and glass stood a large, handsome desk and an equally-large, equally-handsome office chair that was facing outside the window. Only when the doors to the office were completely shut did the office’s occupant turn around in his chair, and Starfire was met with a large, heavily-built, Caucasian male. He had an imposing presence; taller than both Robin and herself, dark-haired and dark-eyed, looking as though the fate of the world rested squarely on his broad shoulders.

But when he noticed Robin, his face broke into one of the largest smiles she’d ever seen, and suddenly he didn’t seem quite so scary anymore. “Robin the Boy Wonder.” There was a tone of amusement in the man’s voice, “I was wondering when you’d show your face again.”

Robin grinned and adjusted his sun glasses, “Technically, I never did.” he replied, “It’s, uh… it’s good to see you, Bruce.” He then squeezed Starfire’s hand, and turned to her slightly. Using his free hand, he gestured to her, “This is the girl I told you about. Starfire.”

“The Tamaranian?” The man – apparently called Bruce – inquired, and he stepped forward to shake Starfire’s hand, “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Starfire. Di– I mean, _Robin_ has told me quite about you.” He smiled, “But I suppose that would be expected when your old sidekick has a team of his own. Though I would admit he speaks of you the most.” He grinned and Robin scowled slightly, almost like a teenaged son to his father.

Starfire blushed, “My apologies,” she said, “But I have not heard the same of you. Robin has never mentioned to me of a Bruce.” At this, the man smiled understandably,

“Have you heard of Batman?” He asked lightly, and at this, she nodded enthusiastically; she had heard a great deal about Robin’s master, hero, and in many ways, his father. Bruce smiled proudly when she nodded, and continued, “Well, then you _have_ heard about me.” He said.

Starfire’s eyes widened, and she turned to Robin, “This is…? He is the…?” Robin nodded, grinning widely, and Starfire turned back to the man with an equally large grin on her face. She flew a foot or so into the air and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging tightly, “Oh, it is glorious to meet you, Man of the Bat.” She exclaimed, “Robin has told me so much about you!” 

The-Man-of-the-Bat laughed, and when Starfire released him, he said to Robin, “You weren’t exaggerating her enthusiasm at all, were you?” With a faint note of amusement in his voice. Robin shook his head, smiling.

“So is this the custom I was not understanding earlier?” Starfire asked, turning to Robin curiously, “The meeting of one’s guardians?”

Robin shrugged, “Kinda.” He turned back to his mentor, “I thought it was time for a visit.”

“I’m glad you did, I don’t keep up with Jump City as much as I should, but it’s good to know you haven’t destroyed it yet.” He paused, and his voice darkened to the point where Starfire could see where Batman and Bruce Wayne were the same person, “Slade…any sign of him?”

Robin shook his head, “None so far.” He replied, “But we keep an eye out. The other Titans know he’s a priority.”

“Ah, yes, there’s more to your group than this charming lady, isn’t there?” Bruce said lightly, “Well, I think it would only be fair as he metaphorical parent in this situation to hear all about them – and in particular, said charming lady–” He smiled at Starfire, “–over lunch. You’re not my sidekick any more, but I still consider you my responsibility.” That was a little grating to the ever-independant Robin, but he knew what his mentor meant. He was still only seventeen, and not yet a legal adult. 

“I’m free this afternoon,” Wayne continued, “Care to join me?”

Robin looked to Starfire, not about to force her into a situation she might find uncomfortable, but she nodded enthusiastically; ever having a fascination with Earth food. Robin’s self-proclaimed ‘metaphorical father’ smiled, and gestured to the door.

* * *

A few hours later, they returned to Wayne Enterprises, and Robin was saying his goodbye. Starfire waited politely and patiently by the door, occupying herself by marvelling at the large office, and later talking to a dark-haired boy in his early teens who introduced himself as Jason. He was nice, and regarded Robin and Batman with a mixture of amusement as they spoke. When Robin walked over to her, ready to leave, he shooed Jason away, though it seemed goodhearted. Jason walked over to stand beside Batman, and the last thing they heard before leaving the office was,

“It was good to see you again, Richard. Don’t leave it so long next time.” 

The pair then walked outside the office, through the secretary’s hallway - which was now unoccupied by the smiley woman - and into the lift. It was not until the doors had closed and they were alone that Starfire spoke. 

“Richard?” She said slowly, “Who is Richard?”

Robin and paused, cringing. He hadn’t exactly meant for that to happen, but was it really such an issue? She knew his past, she could know his name.

“Well…” he said carefully, “It’s my name. My real name. Richard Grayson.”

The alien princes thought this over for a bit, looking down and tapping her chin. That made sense; she had told him that his family had been the act known as the _Flying Graysons_. After a few moments, she looked up at him again. 

“Richard…” she said slowly, testing the name in her mouth. She smiled, “I like it.” She grinned, “Am I to presume that this should also remain between us?” She asked, and he nodded.

“You read my mind, Starfire…” He smiled lazily, and they took advantage of the fact that they were once again alone in the elevator, and that there was a long way to go before they reached the bottom floor.


	3. Day 3: Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, _le troisième jour_ is upon us, and I don’t think this is my best work, but I was seriously blocked for inspiration. I took the prompt to mean “misbehaviour” or “wrongdoing” more than “smutty”.

He still didn’t understand why he’d gone to Raven for advice, but damn if the girl hadn’t been dead on. 

His and Starfire’s year anniversary was just around the corner and he was looking to do something special, just the two of them. Day in and day out they spent time with their friends, and that was fun, of course, but this sort of occasion demanded complete privacy, he felt. So, when he’d gone to Raven for advice (Cyborg would have laughed himself silly and Beast Boy was almost certainly useless) she had surprised him by actually having a really good idea.

_You have a ship, don’t you? Go to France. Paris was built for this lovey-dovey stuff._

And she had not been wrong.

It was a pleasant climate, the right combination of modern and rustic, and for the most part people were polite. There were also several couple there, many speaking English, and it was an enjoyable three-day holiday. The first had been the day before their anniversary, and it seemed Starfire had forgotten the exact date, because she had asked him in the ship where and why they were going. He had only grinned and told her it was a surprise. When they had arrived, he’d though she might explode with excited energy, even more so when he’d shown them their hotel room (being a superhero came with its monetary perks) and that they had their entire anniversary to spend in France without any slip ups – Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg had promised that they could keep Jump City in one piece for a few days on their own.

It was the evening of the first day there, and they were familiarising themselves with the city for tomorrow – namely scouting out a decent restaurant for the following evening. It had more been a case of being spoilt for choice than unable to find anything, but they had eventually made a decision, and now were just strolling down the avenues.

“So…” Robin said carefully, for they had been in content silence for a while, “I did good?” He turned and grinned at her, and Starfire nodded eagerly.

“You did very good.” she smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. “I love the culture of the French; the food, the music.” She spread her arms wide and sighed contentedly, and Robin wondered if she was aware that she was hovering a few inches above the ground. Discreetly, he pulled her down. They were dressed in civvies and were masquerading as normal people; it was a lot less taxing than going around in their superhero getup. Once more Robin had donned tinted shades, and Starfire also had embraced Earth clothing; a white hoodie, a purple t-shirt, skinny jeans and black calf boots. He had to admit, she looked gorgeous.

And she was of the opinion that Robin, too, looked especially handsome. Something about civilian clothing just…well, was excited the word she would use? It fit. Something about seeing him in ‘civvies’ was just so wonderful. Maybe because he looked like the young man he was, the weight on his shoulders was less pronounced. He looked…freer.

“I’m glad you like French culture.” Robin continued bashfully, “It’d kinda suck if you didn’t.” He took hold of her hand again and they continued their walk down embankment.

“Oh, I do.” She grinned, “Earth is so diverse; it has so many different languages and peoples. It’s beautiful.” Her gaze softened at the image of the sun setting across the river, and they stopped to admire it. They sat down on a bench, and Starfire curled up, resting her head on his shoulder, Robin’s cheek against her hair, fingers intertwined.

“You know…” he said slowly, as they watched the sun dip below the horizon, silhouetting the buildings across the Seine, “I know a few things about French culture myself.” At this Starfire looked up at him gleefully,

“You do?” she grinned, “What? You must be telling me!”

He blushed furiously, and realised that it was getting too dark for his sunglasses. He paused and removed them, tucking them into his pocket, and he saw Starfire practically melt. She so loved it when she got to see his eyes; so beautiful and blue, and it felt like an expression of the greatest trust that she was permitted to see them – of course, she had seen them before; even Robin didn’t wear his mask in the shower or as he slept. That said, it was always the last item of clothing he removed, and the first he put on.

“I do.” He agreed, his voice seeming all the more earnest now that she could see his eyes. “There’s…uh…this thing that…um…” he blushed even more and pulled at the collar of his black t-shirt. It was a normal neckline, but now it felt tight and constricting. “Well… it’s called French kissing.”

Starfire’s face lit up, “Oh, I know of what you speak!” she grinned, and Robin was surprised. Really? She knew what he meant? Of course he wasn’t complaining, it was just so unexpected… TO be honest, he somewhat doubted she knew exactly what he meant, but decided to make a game of it.

“Okay,” He grinned, “Show me.”

Proud that she was getting a handle on Earth culture – particularly its romantic culture – Starfire leant over and kissed him twice on each cheek, before leaning back and grinning at him proudly. He laughed and kissed her back, but shook his head,

“No, that’s not what I meant.” He admitted, and she frowned a little. Robin put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up to meet him. He smiled. “Try again.” He suggested, “This is fun.” 

She was of the same opinion, there was something amusing about the endeavour. So, for a moment, she thought about it, then she leapt up, “I have the answer!” she declared proudly, and, to Robin’s confusion, she began looking around.

Then, to his horror, she grabbed a passer-by – a dark-hared teenager – and kissed him full on the mouth.

It could, in all fairness, have been worse. The boy was clearly very surprised, and he closed his eyes, but before he could moved to touch her or kiss her back, Starfire had pulled away and smiled at him,

“ _Désolé, monseigneur_. _C’était une joue avec mon petit copain_.” She explained to him in flawless French.

“ _Ne pas s'excuser, mademoiselle_.” The boy smiled, taking her hand and kissing it lightly, “ _C’était seulement inattendu_.” With that, he gave her a little bow, a second (and slightly smirking one) to Robin, who was obviously the aforementioned _petit copain_ given his expression of horror, and continued on his way as if nothing had happened.

“Uh…Starfire…?” Robin said carefully, “Why… Why did you just kiss that guy?”  
“You asked me to guess what the kiss of the French was.” She smiled, “I presumed it to be the kissing of a French person. Was I correct?”

“Um…no.” He admitted, not angry at all. He could never be angry at her, because she never meant to anger him. She was just playing his game. But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. “No, it’s not.” He hated how stiff his voice sounded; it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Starfire, also noticing the change in tone, looked forlorn, “Robin…” she said carefully, “Are you alright? Have I done something wrong?” She looked at him, concerned and earnest, “If I have done something wrong, I am sorry.”

Robin shook his head, and looked away, “No, it’s not you, Star.” He promised, “I just…I kinda wish you wouldn’t kiss other guys.” He told her, his voice somewhere between exasperated and apologetic.

At this, Starfire looked absolutely horrified, “Oh, Robin! I did not mean to offend you, I am so sorry!” She took his hands and clasped them between her own desperately, “I meant no harm, truly.” He had no trouble bleiving that, “I…I forgot that lip contact means…something _more_ on Earth. …On Tamaran it merely symbolises the transfer of information.” He knew that; she’d told him before, but that didn’t mean it didn’t sting.

“I know.” He said, managing a small smile and stroking her face lightly, “It’s just part of your culture, that’s why I didn’t say anything. It’s just…” He sighed, “On Earth, it’s not… right to kiss someone if you’re in a relationship.” He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, “I’m sorry.” He said, “It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have suggested that stupid game.”

“It’s not your fault, Robin.” Starfire told him, “I think it is neither one of us who is at fault. Merely the misunderstanding, yes?”

He looked at her, smiling a little, “Okay.” He said. And they did, they just put it behind them. For a while they walked in silence, Starfire’s head on his shoulder, hands clasped, just enjoying one another’s company and the calmness of their surroundings.

Eventually, Robin broke the silence, “You’re still trying to figure out the answer, aren’t you?” He said, his tone vaguely amused. Starfire made to protest, but he smirked at her, “C’mon, Star, you’ve never been able to lie to me, it’s written all over your face.” It was true, she had never been a very good liar, especially to Robin. Frankly, it was almost comical.

And Starfire conceded at that. “I am out of the ideas, Robin.” She admitted, “I still do not know what you meant.” She looked up at him apologetically, and he smiled, stopping so that he could face her. His free hand on her waist, he smiled at her.

“Don’t apologise, Star.” He said, “You didn’t do anything wrong. It was a stupid game, anyway.” She looked a little happier at that. 

“You do not mind that I am poor at the game of guessing?” She asked tentatively, and he chuckled.

“Of course not.” He smiled, putting a hand under her chin and tilting her head up. He was the exact height she was, and their eyes were level when she didn’t bow her head. She smiled slightly at his assurance. “But if you want, I can tell you the answer.”

At that, her smile grew, and she nodded, “I would like that very much.” She told him, and she squeaked with surprise as he leant in and kissed her. It was so like many of the kisses they had shared before, until… _oh_. That was…new. And she rather liked it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his close, and Robin’s hands, which had been on her waist, wrapped around her tightly, pulling her flush against him. 

And to the onlooker, it was just an everyday couple, enjoying one another’s company in the city of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I screwed this prompt up big time, but I was met with absolutely no ideas. I kind of took it to mean “naughty” as in “misbehavior” because I know I would screw up anything remotely smutty if it involves these two.


	4. Day 4: Nightstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4, people! Just a note, you might want to look up Young Justice’s version of Nightwing because that’s where I took my inspiration. I thought Teen Titan’s version looked kinda…eh.
> 
>  _Note:_ I found out like a minute before posting that “nightstar” meant the kid they had together…I only knew her as Mar’i Grayson (but I honestly love that she did the mashup-name thing with her parents super-pseuds as well) so, uh, this “nightstar“ ficlet is more like Night/Star, if you get what I mean.
> 
> But anyway, here you go!

_**"** So… Nightwing, huh?”_

He’d rather liked that name. _Nightwing._ It sounded tough, mysterious, and it couldn’t be confused for a regular name – or, for that matter, a girl’s name. Robin was inherently and irrefutably connected to Batman; a name of neither his invention nor ownership. He knew he wasn’t the masked-hero’s only sidekick. Robin was a crucial part of his life and development, but five years on, three years after moving to Jump City and meeting his new team, he felt he had outgrown it.

So maybe it was time for a change of pace. A test drive, or sorts.

“Hey, uh… Starfire?” The aforementioned alien princess was floating two feet above her mattress, reading, when Robin’s voice drifted in from the slightly-open door. Starfire closed the book and dropped it onto her bed before replying.

“Robin?” she asked,

“Uh… Kinda.” He sounded sheepish, and a little confused, “Can I come in?”

Starfire smiled, “Of course, Robin, you are always welcome.” She glided around her room, only now realising how messy it was, and was putting everything back in her place. She heard the door open and shut, and proceeded to talk.

“I must apologise for the mess, Robin.” she said, “But please sit down, you sound troubled. If you have the prob–” She stopped mid-sentence when she turned to see Robin standing in her doorway. Only… He didn’t look like Robin. Well… He did, he was still Robin, but… Different.

His mask was more or less the same, but it was unique in that respect. His hair was not brushed or gelled back, rather it was brushed forwards, falling over his forehead and covering the tops of his ears. He’d swapped out his shirt and cape for heavy-duty body armour; dark grey and probably made of the same material as Batman’s uniform. His gloves were now black, and came only to his wrists, as well as being thicker and tougher, with reinforced wrists and knuckles. He also had shoulder pads, and emblazoned across his chest was a light blue bird.

Starfire blinked, “Robin?” she said, “You are… Looking different.”

He nodded, “I know,” he said, “I thought I’d… Well, remember you told me about your trip to the future? How… I called myself Nightwing there?” Starfire nodded, though she remembered a great deal more than just what Robin had looked like. Beast Boy, gone to seed and scared, Cyborg tethered to the Tower, and Raven, so isolated and afraid that she forgot what was real and what was fantasy.

“I remember.” she said softly.

“Well, say hello to Nightwing.” He declared, and grinned, “Looks pretty cool, right?” He turned to look at himself in the mirror.

Starfire said and did nothing. Instead she floated over to him, narrowing her eyes; examining him. Somewhat self-consciously, Robin put his hands on his hips. He grinned proudly, and she blushed a little, thinking that he looked a better in this uniform than in his old one. It made him look older, more mature. The lack of hair gel was an interesting, and not unwelcome, change. He looked more like the seventeen year old he was, now. This was probably helped by the fact that he had grown in the past year; about three inches taller (he was still shorter than Cyborg, but now he was the same height as Starfire) and filled out a little; retaining his slender build, but becoming a little more muscular. In his old uniform it was not all that visible. In this Nightwing getup, it was.

“You look different.” She repeated, “But it is the good different.” She stood beside him in the mirror and smiled at their relfecitons, even more so when he put an arm around her and kissed her cheek. She then grinned at him, “So are you the Nightwing now? Or still Robin?”

He paused at that, and sat down on the end of her bed. “Not… Quite yet, I think.” he said slowly, “You guys all know me as Robin, and, well, _just_ Robin. Becoming Nightwing… I don’t think I’ll ever be able to put Robin behind me until I… Well, I just… I dunno.” It was difficult to conceive mentally and impossible to relay into words, but Starfire understood what he meant. He was no longer Batman’s Robin, but until he could face his past, truly put it behind him, he would not be able to grow up. Robin was a hero born of revenge and grief. He was a good hero, but until his past was truly faced, as and by an adult, he was Robin.

But they both knew that time would come soon. Robin was Batman’s sidekick, and _he_ hadn’t really been Batman’s sidekick since he was fourteen, Wayne had reminded him of that a few weeks ago. When he’d moved to Jump City, he had intended a solo act. It hadn’t gone exactly to plan, (given that he was now the leader of a vast network of Titans) but he was still not part of the Dynamic Duo. Robin belonged to Batman, but Richard Grayson didn’t. Not anymore.

“That is okay, Robin, you know that.” Starfire promised, sitting down next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him, and her blush deepened. She rather liked his Nightwing persona; even in the future he had been… Well, not as good looking as _her_ Nightwing, if she was perfectly honest, but kind. She remembered visiting him in the dystopian future that still haunted her, and when he had travelled back to her current time, pursuing a younger Warp and an evil version of Robin. He had called her Princess, and had seemed to notice her in a way Robin never had – at least, not until Tokyo.

She reached up and stroked his hair lightly – it was much more enjoyable when it wasn’t gelled back – and a question came to mind. “When you are ready,” she said carefully, acutely aware of how close their faces were, “To… Become the Nightwing, what should I call you?

“Well… You could call me Robin if you want.” He shrugged, they had all taken to calling Beast Boy _Logan_ recently, after he’d finally begged them to stop calling him _Garfield_ and told them his surname. The principal was similar; Robin was not his real name but it was the one he found most comfortable. “Or Nightwing.” He continued, shrugging again, “But Br–… I mean, Batman… He called me Richard. Well, sometimes. Usually he called me Dick.”

“Dick?” Starfire looked at him blankly, leaning back a little at the surprise. She knew the English language; she had learned it from Robin himself, a memory that made her blush with embarrassment and excitement every time she recalled it, but surely it must have been a slightly faulty rendition.

“Um… How are you getting Dick out of Richard?” she asked, feigning a light-hearted tone and hoping her orange skin hid her blush. it didn’t, and Robin’s own face flushed as he realised what she must be thinking of – what surprised him the most was that she was… Aware of that. It was such a slang term, so colloquial. And she was so… _Innocent_. Well, not innocent, perhaps, she had dark spots in her past as they all did, but she was so naïve about earth culture. Not stupid, not by any measure of the word, simply naïve.

And because of his surprise at her surprise, he didn’t really process her question, “Sorry, what?” he asked, feeling a little guilty that he hadn’t been listening.

“I asked, how are you getting the _Dick_ from _Richard_?” she repeated, and at this he couldn’t resist a cocky smile and a reply that he would never hear the end of if any of the other team members had been within earshot. He leant in and kissed her cheek softly before replying,

“You ask nicely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, a terrible pun, but it was so awful and beautiful, it was just _begging_ to be used! Bad sense of humour aside, d’you like?
> 
> By the way, those of you who are especially familiar with the episode How Long is Forever (Nightwing’s sole appearance on the show) will know that Nightwing never calls Starfire “Princess” (I actually went back and checked the episode when I read this), that’s only in the comics (issue #31 if my memory serves); if you want here's a link: http://teentitanscomic.blogspot.co.uk/2015/03/teen-titans-go-issue-31-night-time.html


	5. Day 5: Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Five Gooold Rings!_ And 5 Robstar ficlets! Ironically, this one was a little awkward to write; it just wasn’t flowing as much for me today, but I think it’s still pretty decent. This is just a ton of fluff, really.

“Hey, Star?” Robin’s voice emerged from his room as she was going past. She stopped at the doorway,

“Yes, Robin?” she asked lightly,

“Could... Uh... Could you come in for a second?” 

Robin’s voice sounded sheepish. Starfire, as she was bid, entered the room, floating a few inches above the ground and landing gracefully on Robin’s bed. She had never taken too much of a liking to Robin’s room; feeling it lacked the splashes of personality that was so common in everything of Tamaran; everyone was an individual and was inspired to express it in as many ways as possible. Robin was almost repressed in this aspect, but she liked how he became less so in her presence. Though she did not quite understand why, it made her feel proud.

He was sat on the edge, looking nervous and a little bashful. It was also one of the few occasions he was not wearing his hero uniform; normally it was all he _ever_ wore in case they were pulled out on a surprise mission. But now was not the case; in jeans and a t-shirt, he looked almost normal, save for the mask that still covered his eyes. Frankly, she felt the same. “Yes, Robin?” she asked, her voice kind and open as ever.

“I was, uh…wondering if I could show you something,” he said, smiling bashfully, cheeks faintly pink. He thought back to their anniversary a few weeks ago, and his tone was careful. However, the Paris fiasco was not the only reason he was showing her in private.

“Oh!” Starfire looked absolutely delighted by the idea, “What is it? Another tradition of your planet? Is it like the kissing of the French?” Robin’s faint blush took a nosedive straight into crimson and he laughed nervously, habitually rubbing the back of his neck as though it might clear his blush. It didn’t.

“Uh... Not quite.” he admitted, 

“Sort of…I mean, it’s something that people do…something that…well, couples do…and…”

“Wonderful!” She exclaimed immediately, “Please, you must be showing me!” Starfire soared off of the bed in elation, giggling and clapping excitedly in mid-air. “I am excited at the learning of your culture, Robin.” She grinned, floating upside down, her face very close to his. Their heads were level, the end of her hair just brushing the bed. She kissed him lightly on the cheek before righting herself. As she landed on the bed again, her smile calmed and deepened, “Earth relationships are very complex to me, but you make them seem so simple.” she paused, her skin turning a shade akin to a sunset as she added, “I enjoy spending time with you, Robin.”

"Yeah…me too, Star.” he replied, “I-I mean with you.” he added hastily, turning red, “I enjoy spending time with _you_.” he grinned nervously, but she only laughed, and scooted closer. 

“So what is this thing you are showing me?” She asked him. A little nervously, Robin gestured to the bed, 

“Uh... Lie down.” He said sheepishly. Starfire cocked her head; confused. Lie down? But _why?_ Were they going to sleep? It was the middle of the day. She was sure humans and Tamaranians slept the same way; she had been on this planet for several years and no one had commented. Then again, she knew her friends were not likely to point something out unless it put her in danger outside of the Tower. So had she been sleeping wrong all this time? She was _sure_ there were no differences...

But, despite the questions flying around nervously in her head, she did as she was asked, sitting down on the bed, then lying there, straight as a ruler and feeling more than a little awkward. After a moment, Robin lay down next to her, but on his side so he was facing her. He smiled, cheeks pink again as he gently prodded her so she would also lie on her side, facing away from him. She frowned, still confused. She was about to pose a question when she felt his arms around her, and decided that, though it was confusing, it was not... all bad. She rather liked this.

And yet her curiosity refused to be sated. “Robin, what are we doing?” She asked him, “Does this custom have a name?” She then asked, “It is not unlike the celebration of _snarfla_ on my home planet.” Like _blorthog_ , it was a celebration of a relationship, but a romantic one as opposed to a friendship. At this, Robin laughed softly. Tamaranian was a peculiar language, but he loved how it sounded coming from her mouth.

“Snuggling,” He answered simply, his lips lightly pressed against her neck.

“Snuggling?” She tested the word in her mouth. She decided she liked it.

“Yeah…snuggling. Spooning. Cuddling.” He felt a hot flush creep across his cheeks, glad his face buried in her hair, so that she couldn’t see it. “Do you like it?” he asked tentatively.

“I do indeed!” She answered, ever enthusiastic, though her voice was softer than usual; the more earnest, gentle tone she used when it was just the two of them. After a moment, she moved in his embrace so they were facing each other, her hands moving from twisting her hair to loop around his neck, and he moved to lie on his back, one arm pinned beneath her, the other draped lazily across her body, the hand resting on her hip. She liked this also, she decided, perhaps a bit better, because she could see his face. He seemed to like it as well, judging by the red stripe across his cheeks.

He looked so different to her, she thought. True, the basic physiology was the same; two eyes, a nose, a mouth and so on. But his skin was so pale, and the few times he had removed his mask in her presence, she had seen that his eyes were not all-green like hers, though she had expected as much, having seen other humans before. He was entirely foreign to her but also so beautiful, and every time she looked at him she was reminded of their adventures, and much more besides. 

Robin grinned back at her, also marvelling at her exotic beauty, incredulous at how such a beautiful girl could be his. Well, not that he owned her. He doubted _anyone_ would own Starfire. She was too strong and too powerful for that. He was permitted to touch her, to spend time with her, but he was not hers to claim; though he would gladly give himself to her, completely and without question. Little did he know, Starfire thought otherwise; she liked the idea of being Robin’s; the idea of him owning her in one sense of that incredible complicated Earth word. She liked that she was his and his alone. There was something wonderful about claiming someone and being claimed.

She reached up and touched his face, her thumb resting on the edge of his mask. It could have been involuntary or deliberate when he leaned into her touch, but it made no difference. “Robin...” She said softly, “Your mask... You have shown me your eyes before... Might I...?” She let the question hang.

“Go ahead.” He smiled. Slowly, she removed the mask from his face. It was some peculiar material that stuck to his face; stretching and squashing to match his expressions rather amusingly. But, Starfire smiled when it was off. He had such beautiful eyes; deep blue like Earth’s oceans, and just as easy to lose herself in. Kind and trusting, they were undoubtedly the most beautiful eyes she’d ever seen, all the more so when she was one of the few people permitted to see them.

Robin gently took the mask from her and set it down on the nightstand. “You have beautiful colouring...” She said, snuggling a little closer to him, and touching her forehead to his. “I like them very much…” As she continued, his name – his real name, that she alone of the team knew – fell from her lips. “ _Richard_.”

He hadn’t about told the others because it would be dangerous; dangerous for them to know who he really was. And he was not sure he was ready for the others to know his past yet. At the sound of his name he looked almost surprised for a moment. He swallowed and paused. Starfire grinned.

“Is something wrong?” She asked, though she knew there wasn’t. She didn’t understand all of Earth’s culture and people, but she understood Robin. When he looked a little flushed and didn’t answer immediately, she leant in and kissed him, wondering it might surprise him into speaking again, because he looked a little dumbstruck. It didn’t exactly work as she intended it to, but she wasn’t about to complain about the end result. 

Some time later they were once more lying down, but underneath the covers of Robin’s bed, wearing considerably less clothing than they had been before. Whilst before they had been facing each other, honestly feeling a little awkward, it now felt more natural. They were both lying on their sides, hugging each other close. Starfire’s legs were wrapped loosely around his waist, just as his arms were around hers. Her arms were around his neck, sort of hugging his head towards her, so her torso was his pillow, and her cheek was resting on the top of his head. Between this and the fact they were in their underwear, Starfire almost forgot that it _wasn’t_ nighttime.

So much so was their calm, contended quiet, that for a moment Star wondered if Robin had actually fallen asleep. She moved a little and nudged him softly, “Richard?” She asked, her voice quiet.

“I’m awake.” He promised, though his voice was sated and his eyes stayed closed. To prove it somewhat, he turned and ducked his head to kiss her bare stomach lightly. Starfire cursed under her breath in Tamaranian.

“ _Richard_.” She said, her tone vaguely reminiscent of scolding, and Robin’s eyes snapped open. He flashed her a grin before pausing, seemingly in thought. 

"Huh…” He murmured, almost more to himself than to her. “I like it when you call me that.” He told her with another grin. Though neither spoke, they moved naturally, simultaneously, so he was once more lying on his back, and she was pillowing her head on his shoulder, their legs tangled together. He liked the feel of her hair against his base skin, it was so soft, and he stroked it almost absently as they spoke.

Starfire turned her head to look up at him, “Your real name?” She asked. “You like the sound?”

“Mmmm.” He agreed. 

“It is a beautiful name, is it not?” She said calmly, feeling the lazy contentedness wash over her, as it often did in these moment. Robin replied with another soft _mmm_ ; the sort that meant he was also feeling calm and satisfied, as opposed to the vague _mmm_ of not-really-listening. Robin always listened to her; even if she didn’t always realise it.

“I would think it sounds just as wonderful in Tamaranian.” She continued, “In my language, it has the desirable syllables of name that would mean strength and honour.” She paused, “In English, that would translate to the _rich_ sound, or, like myself and my siblings, the _fire_ sound.” She didn’t know why she enjoyed telling him so much about her language, but she did, and it always made her light up when Robin later brought those little facts up at later dates; showing he really had been listening.

And now Robin tilted his head to look down at her, grinning widely. “Strength and honour, huh?” He asked with a grin, “So what does it sound like in Tamaranian?”

Starfire opened her mouth to tell him, but before she could answer, there was a shriek at the door. Robin and Starfire sat bolt upright, blushing furiously, and Starfire cursed at herself in Tamaranian as she realised it had been _her_ who hadn’t locked the door properly.

Robin recovered first, “ _Beast Boy!_ ” he shouted crossly, “A little privacy next time?!” Starfire didn’t know when or how he’d replaced his mask before Beast Boy noticed anything, but she did not question it. In truth, she felt a little relieved; and she probably would have felt ‘the jealousy’ if anyone else had seen him without his mask, juvenile as she knew that was.

Beast Boy laughed nervously, turning a sort of brownish colour as his green skin blushed. “Uh... Sure thing, Robin.” He grinned apologetically, and sidestepped out of the doorway sheepishly. He muttered to himself in a sing-song voice, loud enough for Star and Robin to hear as they got up to close his door, because BB had left it open.

“ _Awkward..._ ”


	6. Day 6: Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the penultimate prompt has arrived. One of my shorter ones, but an excellent prompt I think; the story just flowed for me on this one. Not my longest, but certainly one of my favourites. Enjoy!

At first, he wasn’t sure what brought him around from his dream.

But whatever it was made him want to curse and punch his pillow. It had been a really pleasant dream. He’d returned after a long day of fighting crime, he’d saved the city and put the guy in prison, and he’d come to find Starfire had done the same. They’d been walking to the coast on the edge of their little island, hand in hand and telling one another of their heroic escapades, they’d stopped to admire the sunset, he’d cupped her face in his hand, leant in…

And woken up.

He groaned and dragged a hand down his face, blinking hard to see in the darkness. The moon was high in the sky; right in the center of the window of his room. He rarely slept with the curtains closed, he never went to bed until very late unless he had a really good reason, so it was always dark when he eventually turned in. But, when he turned to his right, feeling a weight pressing on his arm, he remembered that _really good reason_. Starfire was asleep beside him, curled into his side as usual, her head resting on his shoulder.

And yet, something was not right.

Her brow was furrowed almost as if she was in pain, and she was murmuring something; probably in Tamaranian. She looked scared in her sleep, and he realised that her panic, whether it had been her mutterings or simply her discomfort, had been the thing to wake him.

“Star…” she said softly. His right arm was curled around her and somewhat pinned down, but his left was free, and he stroked her face gently, trying to wake her. “Starfire, wake up.” His tone was gentle, and slowly, her brow relaxed a little, and her eyes opened; pools of emerald that he could lose himself in as easily as a labyrinth.

“Richard?” The name fell from her lips with practised ease. Ever since she’d learned his name, she had started calling him by that – in private only, of course. The rest of the time he was strictly Robin. But he liked that; it made their time together seem all the more precious. He liked how Richard sounded in her mouth, and he liked Robin almost as much. Somewhat amusingly, she tended not to call him Dick, her knowledge of the English language making her blush at the double-entendre every time she did. He thought it was cute.

But she was scared now, and he barely registered the use of his name when he saw the fear in her eyes. “Starfire,” he said quietly, “You were muttering, are you alright?”

“I…” she began, faltering. She burrowed into his side a little more, as though whatever had plagued her in her dreams was still around somewhere. He said nothing, giving her the time she needed, and his left arm came to hug her against him, his right arm tightening around her, a silent promise of his protection, and her safety.

“I…” she tried again, “I was having the nightmare.” She admitted. Robin said nothing for a moment, only hugging her against him. His left hand, draped over her, was on her waist, his right was protective on her shoulder, and his thumb stroked her upper arm absently as they lay there.

“Do…d’you wanna talk about it?” He asked her, “Sometimes that helps.”

“No.” She told him, “It was merely a dream. I am fine.” But he could tell instantly that it was a lie. She was burrowed into him fearfully, one of her hands balled tightly in the front of his shirt, and her faraway gaze was wary.

“Star,” he said softly, “You can tell me, it’s okay. It wasn’t real.”

There was a very long pause before she finally conceded. “That is the problem, Robin.” She looked up at him, scared, “It…my dream… It _could_ be real. I…I dreamt that Slade had returned.” At this, Robin’s face hardened a little. There was no man he hated so fiercely nor so completely; in fact his rage had almost consumed him, if not for his friends. But he felt another wave of hatred for the man, for causing Starfire her fear. Because even though it had been a dream, Slade was the cause.

“What happened?” He asked, “He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Admittedly, he felt a little silly asking this, but he knew how dangerous dreams could be; how psychologically damaging. Slade had been a visitor to his own dreams, upon occasion. And on one such occasion he had nearly killed himself from the stress.

“Well…” Starfire hesitated, “It began to normally, I did not think it was a dream. We were fighting Slade, me and Raven and Cyborg and Beast Boy. You were absent.” She glanced up at him, as though worrying she may cause him offence, but her merely looked at her to continue. He was always trustworthy, of course, there was no one she trusted so completely, except perhaps her _k’norfka_ , Galfore. But when he wasn’t wearing his mask, and she could see his eyes, it made him seem all the more genuine. She could see those blue eyes of his, deep and gentle and utterly beautiful, and she could see the desire to make her fear go away, to keep her safe; the same, simple, pure love she felt for him, reflected back at her in sapphire.

Of course, she was not entirely ignorant of Earth culture, and knew that “the I love you” could be as damaging as it could be enhancing to a relationship, so she had kept that thought to herself. That was an easy thought to keep private, but the spectre that haunted her dreams was another matter. Slade was one of the few people who truly scared her. Scared her for his ruthlessness, scared her for what he’d done to Robin, what he’d done to _her_ because of Robin, what he’d made Robin do to himself. He had scared her then, and he scared her now.

“I only realised it was a dream – a nightmare – when Slade…he…he…” She faltered, and took a breath, “He killed the others.” She told him fearfully. “They were crying for my aid but I could not move. I was unable to help them…” She took a shuddering breath, “And Slade…he killed them. But when it was…was _my_ turn… He told me to return to you. To deliver his message…” She paused, “I fled, but I could not fly, my powers had stopped working.” Robin understood that; in a state of emotional distress, she could not fly. And in a nightmare, this would only amplify the terror. He instinctively held her closer, sitting up a little so as to hold her better.

“I returned to you in the Tower.” Starfire continued, and now she sounded more sad than scared, “And I told you of what had happened. You…you were angry at me. Angrier than I had ever seen you.” She paused, and used a hand to wipe at her eyes. Robin realised with horror that she was crying. “You… You said it was my fault that our friends had…had…” She swallowed, “You said it was my fault, and that I did not deserve to call myself a Titan. You sent me away, to Tamaran, and told me never to return to Earth. You said you never wanted to see me again. And that…that I should have died with the others… _Instead_ of the others.” The look in her eyes; it was clear that Slade’s sadism and ruthlessness haunted more of the Titans’ minds than just Robin’s. The hatred he felt towards Slade was comparable only to the fierce protectiveness he felt towards Starfire; both core and scorching in his very heart and soul.

“Starfire…” His voice was quiet with horror, “You know I would never… I would _never_ do that to you.” He put a hand under her chin and tilted her head up to meet his gaze, “Nothing would make me send you away.” He promised her, “And I would hate the world and everyone in it before I could ever be able to hate you.” The hand holding up her chin moved to stroke the side of her face, his thumb wiping away her tears. She still looked shaken, but perhaps a little less terrified. He leant forward and kissed her forehead. “I promise.” He said softly, “You’re safe here. We’re you’re friends, I’m your _glarfbor_.” He smiled, hopeful in an attempt to cheer her, and remembering the Tamaranian word for _boyfriend_ (the female equivalent was _glarfnib_ ), “We’d never send you away. Remember what I told you the first time Blackfire visited?”

“That fireworks do not mean there is an imminent attack?” She asked blankly, and he chuckled, shaking his head,

“I told you that no one could ever replace you. And I mean it.” He kissed her again, but on the lips instead of the forehead. The situation could easily have escalated, given that Starfire had taken to wearing a purple tank-top and black shorts to bed instead of her normal Tamaranian clothing (it was understandable, metal was awkward to sleep in, though she always wore her armband), and Robin habitually wore a t-shirt and boxers. Indeed, she was already lying on top of him, straddling his hips and as much hugging him and using him for a pillow as she was…not.

But eventually Robin broke away long enough to smile up at her comfortingly and stroke her face, brushing her hair away so he could see it better, “Don’t ever worry about me sending you away, Starfire.” He told her, “I could never send you away…”

And it was here that he found the courage to continue. Before he had attempted, to no avail, but somehow now the time seemed right. Seeing that Slade haunted her as much as he did Robin was an eye opener; that though he didn’t always see it, Starfire and the rest of his team had been through a lot; as much as him if not more. And Starfire was stronger than he really gave her credit for. It was here that he found the ability to say the words that had always choked him out before.

“I could never send you away, Star.” He repeated, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a bit corny for some of you, and I would agree, but it just fits with these two. I try to capture the element of the show when I write; like I imagine the characters actually saying the lines, before I write anything down. If I can’t picture it, it won’t work. And these two are kind of corny (in an adorable way, of course). At any rate, this is one of my favourites!


	7. Day 7: Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod, I had _so much fun_ writing this one - and it probably shows, this one’s nearly 4000 words long, twice as long as any of the others! Still, it’s fluffy beyond belief and I’m dead proud of it _*squee*_

“It is beautiful, is it not?” Starfire sighed happily as she looked out of the window of the T-ship and out onto the plains of her home planet. It looked very different to how it had the last time she had visited, when she had been sixteen and betrothed to Glgrdsklechhh of the Swamp Moons of Drenthax IV. It was not as barren as it had been; ravaged time and again by the Gordonians who took her prisoner, and later by her sister’s fake army. 

But now it had had time to begin to recover, and under the benign rule of her old k’norfka, Galfore, it was flourishing into the tropical paradise she knew from her childhood; when her family had been whole and she had never dreamed of living on another planet. It had been just four short years since then, four peaceful, wonderful years, and it made indescribably happy to see her home recovering from nearly ten years of hardship.

“It looks a lot nicer than it did the last time we were here, that’s for sure.” Came Beast Boy’s voice over the comms. “Uh…no offence, Star.”

“None is taken, friend.” Starfire grinned; for how could she be unhappy when she was home, and with her friends, no less? “I cannot wait to show you everything!” Indeed, none of them had really seen much of Starfire’s home planet the last time they had visited. The planet had changed so much in so little time, it was almost magical. Last time had been barren; little but pink rocks and almost like a wasteland. Now it was covered in forests and grass; flowers large and garish, trees lush green and towering over them. _The view from Starfire’s balcony must be twice as beautiful as it was before,_ he thought, and he couldn’t help but be reminded of the green of Starfire’s eyes.

“It’s beautiful…” Came a voice over the comms, and whilst everyone else was surprise, Starfire was overjoyed to realise it had been Raven’s. “What?” She then continued, “I’m half-demon, not blind.” Her mood had improved greatly over the past few years, most likely due to her budding relationship with Beast Boy. Starfire had been ecstatic upon finding out about them; the Tower still smelled like the _snarfla_ cake she’d made to celebrate. It was the custom when one found out about a new relationship.

The palace that was Starfire’s home looked much the same, save for the lush vegetation that surrounded its base, though Robin noted how there was a large square of grass, presumably where Tamaranian audiences stood. The landing site for their ship was also the same, and they were met with an audience as they exited the T-Ship, with Grand Ruler Galfore at the head of them.

“Princess Starfire.” Galfore’s one good eye sparkled when he saw his foster daughter, and he knelt before her. Starfire laughed,

“Dear k’norfka.” She grinned, flying over and helping him stand again, “You do not have to bow to me, you are Grand Ruler, remember?”

“Perhaps, princess,” Glafore replied, “But only because of you. And should you ever wish to return to Tamaran, I will gladly return the crown to you.” He smiled at her, and turned his gaze to her friends. “Ah, little one.” He said, approaching Beast Boy, “Do you find me amusing still?” Beast Boy cowered beneath Galfore’s gaze, though there was a kindly element to the glare. Nonetheless, the small green shapeshifter ducked behind Raven – even though that, in the past four years, he had shot up enough to be three inches taller than her, even though she, at twenty, was a year old than him. Starfire, too, had grown a few inches to be 6’0” on the dot. In fact, the only Titan not to have grown at all in the past four years had been Cyborg, but at 6’3” he was tall enough as it was.

At this, Galfore laughed heartily before turning and greeting Cyborg and Raven. However, when he approached the final traveller in the group, his gaze hardened.

“And who are you?” He asked. Starfire glided over and put a hand on Galfore’s shoulder.

“Dear k’norfka,” she smiled, “This is my friend Nightwing. The last time he came here you knew him as Robin. He is a trusted friend of mine, if you will remember.” Galfore regarded Nightwing with more confusion than cold at this, and looked him up and down. Yes, he supposed, this would be the same Earthling.

“On Earth, is it customary to take new names?” He asked, and the Earthling shrugged,

“For me, it is.” He replied. Behind him, Raven rolled her eyes and muttered to Cyborg and Beast Boy, _the only reason he changed his name is because people kept calling him the ‘Boy’ Wonder_. They still remembered the first time he had unveiled his new identity to the team as a whole. Starfire had, for some reason, not seemed as surprised by the differences, as though she had been expecting it. Nonetheless, as soon as the others had gotten a decent look at ‘Nightwing’ she had dragged him off to her room. He had still not revealed to them his name, so they simply called him Robin; he was only Nightwing in the field. But they did not begrudge him his privacy; Cyborg had done the same, and Beast Boy would have, too if they’d never met the Doom Patrol. So, off duty, he was Robin. It was a guy’s name anyway.

* * *

After a welcoming feast – which was virtually identical to the one they attended on their last visit to Tamaran - down to the impossibly heavy goblets - Galfore showed his guests to their rooms, since it was late and everyone was tired from the journey. Beast Boy and Raven decided to share a room, and politely thanked Galfore for the second room, even though they didn’t need it. Cyborg’s room had been full of Tamaranian technology for him to tinker with, much to his joy, and soon it had just been the Grand Ruler, the Princess and the Earthling walking the halls, flanked by (frankly quite a lot of) guards.

“These are your quarters, Princess Starfire.” Galfore announced gesturing to a large pair of double-doors. The last time she had visited her own quarters had been sealed off by her sister; she had had to sleep in a guest room. But when she opened her door and walked in, she knew it was hers. Her exclamation of joy made Nightwing grin as he walked into the large, handsome room behind her.

That was the first mistake.

Admittedly, his following her into her bedroom had been a force of habit. However, the Tamaranian guards seemed to think otherwise. The guards went absolutely mental, and by the time Starfire’s cries of stop now, please were heard over the commotion, four had been knocked out and a couple had gotten some decent hits on Nightwing in return.

Galfore was not pleased. “It is forbidden for a commoner to enter the rooms of the princess.” He thundered, and Nightwing gulped.

“Well…” he said, “Uh… What… what if… I’m her…uh…glarfbor?” He asked, remembering the Tamaranian word for _boyfriend_ , as well as the fact that, according to Starfire, _boyfriend_ was only the simplest translation. Others included _suitor_ , _escort_ and _partner_.

But, at the mention of the word, Galfore’s expression did not change.

“Princess,” he said, “Does the Earthling speak the truth?” He asked, and she nodded.

“I trust him, k’norfka,” She smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder as the guards helped one another to their feet. “You need not worry.”

“Hmph.” His huff was similar to that of a bull towards a matador. “Be that as it may, the law is the law. Only the princess and her consort are allowed in the princess’s chambers.” Consort meant anything from her family to her council; such as Blackfire or Galfore himself. Nightwing was neither. He bowed meekly and – probably risking his life in the process – kissed Starfire chastely on the cheek before following Galfore down the hallway to his own room.

“Goodnight, Starfire.” He said as he walked,

“Goodnight…Robin.” She replied, and closing the door to her chambers. It was wonderful to be back on her home planet – well, one of them, Earth was as much her home, too, now – but she had to admit this Princess business was growing tedious. She understood and accepted her position, but she still did not understand the strictness with which her friends were commanded. She sagged against her door a little, sliding the bolt across because she knew no one would be allowed in through the door.

 _Despair not, Starfire,_ she told herself, _it is not as though you are a prisoner, you will be able to see your friends come morning, and spend the whole day together. Perhaps you and Robin will be able to sneak off into the Harblog Gardens together._ The Harblog Gardens were the palace gardens, no doubt beautiful and lush once more, now that the planet had finally started to recover from the Gordonian invasion ten years ago. The sky was still purple and she still remembered seeing many wasteland-like expanses as they had flown to the palace, but the planet was definitely recovering, and if the Harblog Gardens had, well, then, so much the better. They were said to be the most romantic place on Tamaran.

However, her plans for her friends and glarfbor the following day were interrupted by a grunting noise coming from her balcony. Curious, she flew out, to find Robin using one of his many gadgets to scale across the distance between their two balconies. Against the pink stone of the palace, in his black uniform, he was comically obvious.

“Robin!” she exclaimed gleefully, flying over and lifting him from the wall to land on her balcony, “You know, you could have simply called for me to fly you over.” She added, looking at his red cheeks. Indeed, picking his way across had not been easy, and he had only been halfway when Starfire had spotted him.

“I know,” he admitted, “But that’s not romantic.” He grinned sheepishly, “Though, admittedly, it would have been easier.” Starfire laughed.

“I am not disappointed at your presence,” she said, “But why are you here? You could get yourself in grave trouble if you are discovered.” She looked vaguely fearful, but Robin only grinned proudly, and jumped onto the edge of the balcony, hands on his hips.

“I would fight every guard in this palace of yours for a single kiss from the fair maiden.” He announced, raising a hand to point to the heavens grandly, and Starfire laughed uproariously at that, so much so she unintentionally forced herself into the air; after all, Tamaranian flight was caused by joy. By the time she had recovered, Robin was standing on the balcony again, leaning on the barrier and watching her with amusement. It was a full minute before she had stopped laughing enough to be able to talk.

“I am honoured,” she told him, “But I would rather have you to myself tonight.” She was still flying, but upside down. Their faces were level, and her hair dangled so long that the ends were about level with his waist.

“So I won’t get a kiss from the fair maiden?” He asked with a grin, and she smiled.

“I never said that.” She replied. And with that, she took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. Robin’s hands outstretched to take her waist and pull her close, but he forgot she was flying, and was only met with handful of her hair. Starfire laughed against his mouth and broke away for a moment to right herself, and he wrapped his arms around her hips, so he was eye level with her décolletage and Starfire had to duck to kiss him. He pulled her close and returned her kiss, before walking her back inside, still lifting her about a foot, his arms around the tops of her thighs.

He was staring up at her, both of them laughing, and he didn’t realise that he’d reached her bed when he did, so he bumped into the end of it and sent them both sprawling. Starfire landed surprised and on her back, Robin landed equally surprised, his hands having flown out to catch himself before he crushed her, one either side of Starfire’s head.

“Oops.” He smiled sheepishly, but Star only laughed again.

“Do not apologise, Richard.” She said, reaching up to touch his face lightly. “What is that phrase you use? None of the harm, none of the befouling?”

“No harm, no foul.” He corrected her, leaning down to nuzzle the side of her neck, “But yeah.” He added. She was still getting a hang on Earth colloquialisms, but honestly if she never did, he wouldn’t mind. It was cute.

“You should know,” Starfire continued, her breath slightly hitched, for he had stopped nuzzling her throat and begun to kiss it lightly, “We are alone. Do you think you could possibly remove your mask?” Robin leant back and smiled at her,

“Okay.” He said softly, but he did not move to take it off himself. He liked when Starfire did. Her fingers were always so gentle as she reached up to his face, and there was something intimate about the gesture, even though it was just a mask, and she had seen his face many times before. He blinked a couple of time when it was off, adjusting to the slight change in his vision. He smiled down at her, “Better?” He asked, and she nodded,

“Much.” She leant up to kiss him again, but he stopped her by placing a finger against her lips. She looked at him, confused and a little put out. She pouted, which admittedly nearly broke his resolve because damn she looked adorable and gorgeous when she pouted. He forewent the idea of speaking, instead he just stood up from the end of the bed and helped her to sit up. He sat beside her, his hands covering hers.

“Do you know why we came here?” He asked her, and she shrugged,

“To see my planet and my k’norfka without the terror of my sister looming above us?” Starfire suggested, with such frankness that he had to laugh a little.

“Well…yes and no.” He admitted with a grin, “That’s one reason, but not the main reason.” He stood up and walked round so he was standing in front of her. He cleared his throat and took one of her hands, a little self-consciously.

“Starfire…” He said, with all the awkwardness of his teenaged self when they’d been stranded on that planet, and Starfire, due to emotional distress, had lost her powers, “I…uh…I’ve admired you for a long time, and…uh…I can’t imagine my life without you. You’ve saved me…so many times, and in a few cases you’ve saved me from myself. I value your friendship an-and your love more than anything on this world and any other.”

He paused, taking a deep breath, and he knelt before her. Starfire frowned slightly with confusion, brow furrowing as she tried to make sense of where he was going as he took her other hand and clasped them between his own. On the other hand, she was blushing from this sudden string of compliments – not that Robin was cold, but he was not the most emotive of individuals, though his time with her had loosened him up a little.

“Starfire,” he began again, confusing her even more, “I’m doing this here because I want to honour the culture and traditions of your family and planet, and I’ve waited until now because I didn’t want to rush things between us.” He paused, and took another breath, “However, I think I’ve known on some level since the day we first met, and you kissed me–” She blushed a little with embarrassment at the memory, and Robin’s lips quirked with amusement and slight giddiness, “–that you are one hundred percent the one for me, and the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

He dropped one of her hands, his own going to his pocket, and his kissed her other hand before letting go of that one as well. He turned away to fish something out from his back pocket, and when he turned back to her, there was a wide, nervous grin on his face and in his hands was small velvet box, with a tiny golden ring, set with an emerald that Robin had decided looked exactly like her eyes.

“Starfire…” He said slowly, feeling giddy and ill and high with adrenaline and nervousness, “Will… Will you marry me?”

In the instant it took for her to process that information, her confusion turned to such extreme elation that her whole form seemed to glow green with starbolt energy as her confused frown turned to a grin so wide it seemed her face would not be large enough to house it. “ _X’hal nath glorfbur!_ ” She exclaimed, and from spending time with her Robin knew it was the Tamaranian equivalent to _oh my god_.

Starfire pounced on him, her still-glowing arms wrapping themselves around his neck, and the force of her body jumping off the edge of the bed and colliding into him, sent him onto his back, still kneeling, so he looked like he had tried (and failed) to do the splits. It was an uncomfortable position, but by no means an unpleasant one, because Starfire had pressed her lips to his with such conviction you would think he was the very air she needed to breathe (well, if she needed to breathe air. She didn’t).

He kissed her back, dropping the small box onto the carpet beside him, wrapping both his arms around her tightly, hugging her close to his body as they lay awkwardly on the floor. When they broke away, dishevelled and panting, he gasped a breath before asking,

“So… Should I take that as a yes?” His grin was so wide it could only be described as _shit-eating_ , and his voice was breathless and faint from the energy of her kiss. Starfire giggled, so elated she could barely form words, so she just nodded eagerly, cupping his face and giving him one last, long, passionate kiss before sitting up and helping him to kneel properly again (which was a good thing, considering the awkward position of one leg bent underneath him was starting to hurt). He found the ring and slipped it onto her finger, and (thanks to some input from Raven) it fit perfectly. He kissed Starfire’s hand and she grinned at him.

“I cannot stop smiling.” She told him as he moved to sit beside her, “I am physically unable.” He knew the feeling; he couldn’t stop smiling either. He kissed her cheek and smiled at her, his hand coming to cup her face tenderly.

“I love you, Star,” He said softly,

“I love you, too, Richard.” She replied, raising a hand to touch his face gently, still smiling widely, “More than anything.” And when she turned and crashed into him again, so hard he actually landed on the bed on his back, her mouth colliding with his, it never crossed her mind that Galfore knew well that Robin was in her room, and that his strictness and forbidding Robin entry had merely been part of Robin’s plan to ensure their privacy – and maybe to add a slightly rebellious edge to his eventual romantic gesture. When they emerged the next morning, from Starfire’s room, dishevelled, exhausted and still grinning (they didn’t get much sleep that night) the only person who was remotely surprised by the ring of Starfire’s finger was Beast Boy.

“You got engaged?” He gawped, looking at Nightwing, “ _Dude!_ Why didn’t you tell me you were getting engaged?”

“He did, four times.” Cyborg corrected, “You just weren’t listening.”

“So when’s the wedding?” Raven asked, her normally-flat voice tender, a warm smile on her face,

“I do not know.” Starfire admitted, “But I hope that it will be on Tamaran,” She turned to her fiancée, “Is that alright?”

Nightwing turned to her, “Of course.” He grinned, and he looked to Cyborg and Beast Boy, “Speaking of the wedding,” he said, “I’m gonna need a best man. Do you guys think you’re up to the job?”

“What, both of us?” Beast Boy asked, and Nightwing nodded, “Of course, dude. No problem!” The pair grinned proudly, and Raven rolled her eyes; it would probably lead to more trouble, if anything.

Just then, Galfore approached, “Princess Starfire, I see the Nightwing proposed.” He eyed Nightwing with only a little more fatherly warning than usual; the standard don’t hurt my little girl thing. He then knelt before Starfire, despite her protests that, as Grand Ruler, he outranked him. “It would be my honour to give you away at the ceremony.” He said. Starfire immediately accepted; she couldn’t dream of anyone else in his place, and she hugged her k’norfka before turning to Raven.

“I understand that Earth weddings require the Maid of Honour.” She told the half-demon girl, “Whilst we would be marrying on Tamaran–” She cast a fond smile in Nightwing’s direction, “–I would very much like to uphold some Earth traditions.” She paused, “Would you consider it possible if…?” She let the question hang and looked at Raven expectantly. To her surprise, the witch-girl smiled again.

“I would love to.” She said, “As if I’d pass up an opportunity to see Robin in a tux again.” She added, smirking in Nightwing’s direction. His masked gaze flattened; the last time he had been in a tux was when he’d been blackmailed into taking Kitten to her prom. _Yeuch._

But of course, he could barely think of such a horrible time now; sometimes he could barely remember his life before being Star’s glarfbor – and now she was his fiancée… He took her hand gently and led her out to the balcony of her room again whilst the other Titans and Galfore spoke, pretending not to notice the happy couple’s departure.

“I can’t wait to see you in your dress.” He said by way of starting the conversation, “You looked really pretty at…at your last wedding. Beautiful.”

Starfire smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. “And I cannot wait to see you in your formal attire.” She replied, but there was nothing said after that. There was nothing to say. Real planning would begin tomorrow, and beyond inviting all the Titans to Tamaran to attend the ceremony, what was there to do? But for now, for today, they stood and overlooked the recovering planet of Tamaran, Nightwing’s arms loosely around her waist, his chin on her shoulder, her head tilted to rest against his as they surveyed the green-and-purple planet in content silence. Its flourishing flora was a new beginning for the whole world, just as the beautiful, delicate ring on Starfire’s finger was a new beginning for them.


	8. Day 4 (8): Nightstar Remastered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, because I kind of screwed up day 4, what with "nightstar" meaning their kid and not the Nightwing/Starfire ship (whoops), I thought I'd take another shot at it.
> 
> So this is just a ton of fluff, set a few years after "Proposal" I guess.

"Mr Nightwing?"

At the sound of the nurse's voice his head shot up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. After ten minutes of frantic pacing Raven had only just coaxed him into sitting down, but now he jumped to his feet, at twenty-five still very much in his physical prime as Nightwing. He ran over to the nurse, concerned and frantic and a thousand other things.

The nurse smiled. "Your wife would like to introduce you to your new daughter." She told him, and he only had time to grin in reply before bolting down the hallway and opening the door to Starfire's room. He had been sent out an hour ago, but they’d been in the hospital far longer, and now...the moment was here. What would he do? What would he say? He had no answers, no ideas, and when he burst in and saw them there, it was...ineffable.

They had known it would be a girl for months, but seeing her was completely different to merely _knowing_. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, and he found that, even when his mouth moved, he had no words as he closed the door behind him and tentatively approached the bed. He had taken off his mask as he'd run, but now the door was closed, his loose grip on it slackened completely, and it fell to the ground, unnoticed, as he kept his gaze fixed on his wife and daughter.

She had his dark hair (and would one day share his Earth-average height, but her mother's build and abilities) and her skin was not as pale as his, thought not as deeply tanned as Starfire's. Raven would one day say that, if Starfire stood in a crowd of very tall people and dyed her hair black, there would be almost no difference between them.

"She is glorious, is she not?" Starfire murmured. She was sat up in her hospital bed, and by this point her husband was perched on the edge, his cheek resting on the top of her head. One of his arms was cradled around his wife protectively, his other hand was resting gently on the fluffy pink towel cradled in Starfire's arms. He smiled lazily,

"She's perfect." He agreed, "And I've only seen one other thing as beautiful as her," He said quietly, and turned to kiss the side of her head, "I am _so proud_ of you." He whispered, “You know that, right? I love you.” The words had once been enough to choke him with nervousness, but now they came easily, but no less meaningful. He rested his cheek against her again as they gazed down at their daughter. They spoke quietly, tiredly; for it had been a long, _long_ night, and Nightwing was positive he had never been through anything more emotionally taxing. But it was worth it, it was _so_ worth it, and the little bundle in his wife's embrace was one of the two things he knew he would love for ever and ever, no matter what.

"Have you decided on a name for her, yet?" He asked. The had agreed that she would take his name - his _real_ name; Grayson, just as Star had when they had married. Star had been fine with that, as her full name was Koriand'r - the _and'r_ being the Tamaranian equivalent to her surname, and translating to _fire_ in English.

"Mar'i." Starfire replied softly, "Mar'i Grayson. Do you like it?" Nightwing grinned and nodded.

"I love it." He told her,"I love _her_."

Starfire smiled, "Would you like to hold her?" She asked, looking up at him. He blinked, a little surprised, but nodded, awestruck. He held out his hands and Starfire carefully handed him his baby girl, showing him how to properly hold her so she would be comfortable and supported.

He opened his mouth, but once again he was speechless. He looked up at Starfire' grinning wider than she had ever seen him before, "She...she's so tiny." He said, his voice hushed and disbelieving and wondered. In his embrace, Mar'i Grayson shifted and blinked up at him. She had her mother's beautiful eyes, but with hints of blue - _his_ blue - in the iris. She smiled up at him, and he found himself smiling back.

"Hey, there." He said softly, "Hey, Mar'i. I'm...I'm your dad." She cooed slightly and he looked at Starfire again, who was still grinning, her eyes sparkling with joyous tears. Like his own. "She smiled at me!" He exclaimed, "Did you see that? She smiled at me!"

"I did see it, Richard." Starfire replied tenderly, using his real name because they were alone and they could. "I think she likes you."

He grinned and carefully passed Mar'i back to his wife, "I should hope so," He said, "I'm her dad." He lightly touched the plain band on Starfire's finger as she moved her arms to accommodate her child. It was next to a gold ring set with an emerald, but this one was unadorned by gems, and was white-gold. It also matched the one his wore on his own left hand. Seeing her wearing those rings was the most natural thing in the world to him; save, of course, being here with her and Mar'i. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, once more cradling her, he kissed her temple and posed a question.

"Now, d'you think we should let the others in, or wait until one of them destroys the door?" This was not entirely a joke; Beast Boy could run it down as a rhino or something, Cyborg could blast it, and Raven's powers allowed her to pass through it, rip it off its hinges or destroy it completely. Starfire looked up at him and laughed softly.

"They deserve to see her, I think." She said, "Friends!" She called, but still quiet so as to not wake her new daughter, "You may enter! Come and say hello!" It was clear that they had been listening at the door, because right then it swung open and Cyborg and east Boy crashed to the floor. Rolling her eyes, Raven, bedecked in her white cloak (the colour had grown on her in the past few years) floated over them lightly and landed at the end of the bed. With her magic she picked up Nightwing's mask and passed it to him, He muttered absent thanks as he slipped it on again.

Raven smiled at her friends; both tired and a little frazzled but beaming with such a pure joy that Star was glowing green again; something she had only done on two other occasions; the day she'd gotten engaged and her wedding day. Equally, Starfire - in one of the few moments she managed to rip her gaze from Mar'i and Nightwing both - noted that Raven looked especially happy, too. Not as happy as she had on her own wedding day to Logan, but perhaps in equal measure to when she had played Maid of Honour at Star's.

By this point Beast Boy and Cyborg had righted themselves, and walked over to the bed. It was almost like they were shot back to ten years ago; with Beast Boy, at twenty four, excitable as a puppy. Both parents expected that would become a trick of his, soon; entertaining Mar'i if they ever asked him to babysit (which they probably would, but only when Raven was around as well. He had gotten more responsible in recent years, but not _that_ responsible); turning into an array of adorable green animals.

"She's beautiful, you two." Raven smiled,

"Thank you, Raven." Starfire beamed, "Would you like to hold her?" She did, very much, and slowly the baby was passed around the room, acquainted with the people she would one day call her godmother and godfathers. Nightwing and Starfire watched as they cooed over her and commented on her perfection, one of his hands cradling her, his other on her shoulder, which she covered with one of her own.

Raven was sweet to Mar'i, promising to teach her all about magic and nature (little did she know, but Raven would be the favourite in Mar'i's later years, when she eventually took an interest in botany, and she would always harbour a fascination for magical forces). Cyborg was soft and gentle, promising to teach her how to fix cars and that she could ride shotgun any time she wanted (he would one day give her her first car, too). Beast Boy was, well, himself, but a bit muted. He was so naturally good with kids, and since Raven was a regular sitter for Melvin, Timmy and Teether (well, just Timmy and Teether now that Melvin was fifteen) he had plenty of practice. And when it was his turn to hold the beautiful baby, he would coo down at her and smile, introducing himself and telling her all he would do with her when she was older.

And when she was older, she would know him simply as BB -- despite the fact that he had stopped going by Beast Boy publicly just after Star and Robin had gotten engaged (taking on the super-pseud _Changeling_ ), and when he was off duty, everyone called him _Logan_ , just as everyone called Nightwing _Robin_ (only Raven was allowed to call him Garfield) -- and he, in turn, would tell Mar'i, when she asked why her father was shorter than her mother that her father was just short. Until she was twelve she would believe him, because Robin, standing at 5'10", was two inches shorter than her mother, and second only in (as BB put it) "tininess" to Raven, and Mar'i herself would reach a height of 5'11".

After a moment, Logan looked up from the tiny pink bundle in his green arms, grinning at Robin and Star. He was so proud of his friends, so happy for them, but he was Logan, Changeling, _Beast Boy_ , the classic bad-jokester, and he would simply not be doing his reputation justice if he did not take up this brilliant opportunity. So he grinned at them, so wide that everyone could see his fangs, and said

"Nice work, you guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to look up Mar'i's Wiki page, because who knows what a human/Tamaranian hybrid can and can't do? Turns out, Starfire and Blackfire were experimented on and _that's_ why they can shoot starbolts. Mar'i can because she's a blood relative to Star, but no other Tamaranians can.
> 
> Also, for those of you who don't know, Beast Boy's real name is Garfield Logan, hence the "Logan" nickname (anyone else reminded of Wolverine?)


End file.
